In New York City
by 1italianbella
Summary: After spending a year on Obama's campaign bus, Rory gives the New York Times another shot and gets a job. Once in New York, she meets up with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore put her key in the familiar key hole and turned it. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Rory, is that you?!" Lorelai yelled.

"No, it's your other daughter. Of course it's me!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai came running downstairs and ran straight to Rory and hugged her.

"Gosh, a year has been too long." Lorelai said.

"But it was all worth it, Obama won." Rory smiled.

"And I only voted for him because you were working on his campaign." Lorelai smiled.

"No you didn't." Rory said.

"Ok so maybe I didn't, but it was a reason why I voted for him." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

"Well, let's head down to Luke's to celebrate your homecoming." Lorelai said.

"Yes, I missed his coffee." Rory said.

On the car ride over, Lorelai asked Rory.

"So have you heard from Logan in awhile?"

"6 months ago he called me up and told me he met up with his high school girlfriend." Rory said.

"What?!" Lorelai said.

"There's more. He realized she was the type of girl he should marry, so they're engaged." Rory said.

"And why did he tell you this?" Lorelai asked.

"So I would know he was happy." Rory said.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"How are you and Luke?" Rory asked.

"Knew you were going to ask that. We're good, taking it slow." Lorelai said.

"And dad? And grandma and grandpa?" Rory asked.

"On occasion, I'll see or talk on the phone with Christopher. And I still have Friday night dinners." Lorelai said.

They pulled up to Luke's and got out of the car. They walked in and everyone yelled.

"Rory!"

Everyone came up to Rory and hugged her. After all the hugging, Rory and Lorelai sat down. Luke came up and gave them each coffee.

"Luke, I missed you coffee. The coffee on the bus sucked." Rory said.

"Good to have you back." Luke smiled.

Luke walked away to take care of other customers.

"So what's next in your life?" Lorelai asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I stopped by New York City before I came back home." Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"I decided to give the New York Times another shot. Turns out they love how I was on Obama's campaign. So they gave me a job as a reporter." Rory said.

"Rory! That's great!" Lorelai yelled as she hugged her.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Rory is going to be a New York Times reporter!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"That's great!" Luke smiled.

At the same time, everyone else all came up to Rory and hugged her.

"It's perfect, you came on Friday. So I don't have to be alone with my parents." Lorelai said.

"On come on, its gotten better hasn't it?" Rory asked.

"Fine, it has." Lorelai said.

"So where's Lane, Zack, and their twins?" Rory asked.

"Still living in the same house. Lane is actually not in the band anymore." Lorelai said.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"She realized it was too hard being a mom and being in the band at the same time was too hard. She quickly found her replacement, it turns out her cousin is a pretty good drummer." Lorelai said.

"Well, I'm better go say hi to her." Rory said.

Rory hugged her mom goodbye and waved goodbye to Luke. She walked out and started to walk over towards Lane and Zack's house. On her walk over, everyone came up to her and gave her hugs to welcome her back. She finally made it to Lane's and knocked on the door. Lane answered the door.

"Rory!" Lane smiled as she hugged her.

"Lane! It's so great to see you!" Rory smiled.

The two girls caught with what happened over the past year. That night Rory stood with her mother at the door of her grandparents' house. They rang the doorbell and the maid answered. They walked in and Emily quickly greeted them.

"Rory, you're back!" Emily smiled as she hugged her.

They sat down in the living room.

"Martinis?" Emily asked.

"Good for me." Lorelai said.

"And me." Rory said.

Emily smiled.

"Richard, get in here!" Emily yelled.

Emily handed them their drinks and sat down.

"So Rory how was it?" Emily asked.

"Oh you know. Spent a year on a bus, reporting." Rory said.

"Did you go to the inauguration?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I was right there." Rory said.

"That's so exciting." Emily said.

Just then Richard came in.

"Rory, you're back!" Richard smiled as he squeezed her.

"Hey grandpa." Rory said.

"Dinner's ready." The maid said.

The four went to the dinner table. Halfway through dinner, Rory spoke up.

"I have some big news."

"What is it Rory?" Richard asked.

"I'm going to be a New York Times reporter." Rory told them.

"That's fantastic!" Richard exclaimed.

"I agree." Emily smiled.

"I know." Rory smiled.

"When do you start?" Emily asked.

"Monday." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai said.

Rory looked at her mom.

"Why so soon? Do you even know where you're going to live in New York?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I'm renting an apartment that is 5 blocks from the New York Times." Rory said.

"You found a place so soon?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I got in last Friday and went straight to the New York Times to apply for a job. Then for a couple days I went apartment hunting. I found one and put down first month's rent. That's when I came home." Rory said.

"And you didn't tell me this?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought you be mad." Rory said.

"I'm mad because I just found out." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"It's alright. I shouldn't be mad since you'll be gone again soon." Lorelai said.

"I'll be able to visit more." Rory said.

"This is really good steak mom." Lorelai said.

"Thanks Lorelai." Emily said.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory put the last of her boxes in her apartment. The day she left home, her grandparents came with a moving truck saying they bought furniture for her apartment. Rory was very grateful for it since she didn't have that much money to spend. So now she had a couch, a T.V., a kitchen table with 4 chairs, and a bed.

Rory then started to unpack everything because she didn't want boxes laying around for a week or more. Once unpacked, she made herself some mac and cheese. After she ate it, she decided on exploring the city. She walked out the door, went down the steps, and then out the door.

Rory couldn't believe it she was going to be living in New York City. She couldn't believe she was going to be working at the New York Times! She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she found a diner close to her apartment. She walked in the diner.

"Hi, can I get a coffee?" Rory asked.

"Sure thing. For here or to go?" The owner said.

"To go." Rory said.

The owner poured her some coffee and then gave it to her.

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

Rory walked out and drank it.

"Almost as good as Luke's." she said to herself.

Rory was walking along drinking her coffee and enjoying the sights when she bumped into some, almost spilling her coffee.

"Wow, that's lucky I didn't get my coffee on you." She said.

"That's fine. Rory?" he asked.

She looked up at the man's face.

"Dean?" she asked.

"The one and only." He smiled.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"After we last broke up, I decided I wanted to do something with my life. So I went to college and majored in business. Now I'm the vice-president of Ford." Dean told her.

"Wow and you love cars." Rory smiled.

"I know. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a reporter for the New York Times." She told him.

"Your dream job." He said.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Hey, it's around dinner time. Want to eat and catch up?" he asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Great, we're actually near a great place." He said.

Dean led Rory to a restaurant. They sat down at a table and ordered their food.

"So how long have you been living here?" she asked.

"Two years." He said.

"Yeah I just moved today." She said.

"Oh so where are you living?" he asked.

"You know how we bumped into each in front of that diner?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, my apartment building is right across from it." Rory said.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"It's just that's my apartment building." He said.

"Really? No way!" she exclaimed.

They continued to talk and eat their dinners. After dinner, they walked back to their apartment building.

"So what floor?" Rory asked when they got in the elevator.

"10." Dean said.

Rory hit the button that read '10' then hit the button that read '20' for her own floor.

"I'm in 10A. You?" Dean asked.

"20A." Rory answered.

The elevator got to Dean's floor.

"Well, nice seeing you Rory. Hope to see you soon." Dean smiled.

"Same." Rory smiled.

Rory got to her apartment and went to the phone. She dialed up her mom's number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Mom, you'll never believe it." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I ran into Dean." Rory said.

"What?!" Lorelai asked.

"That's not all. We live in the same apartment building." Rory said.

"What?! How did this all happen?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I stopped at this diner to get coffee. When I walking out of it, we bumped into each other. Then he showed this great restaurant so we could catch up. Then we walked back to the building." Rory told her.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"I just had to tell you. Now I better get to bed so I have enough energy for tomorrow." Rory said.

"Ok. Just don't get there super early." Lorelai said.

"I won't. Night, love you mom." Rory said.

"Love you." Lorelai said.

They each hung up the phone. Rory then got ready for bed and then crawled into bed. She quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory woke up to her alarm the next morning. She was excited today was the day. Her first day at the New York Times. She went to her bathroom and showered first. Next she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Next she put her outfit she had put out the night before. She went back to the bathroom to style her hair and put make-up on. She slipped on her pumps and grabbed her purse and messenger bag then headed out the door. She walked across the street to the diner. She got coffee and a muffin. She sat at one of the tables and began her breakfast.

"May I join you?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Rory said.

"Excited for the first day?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah." Rory smiled.

They talked a bit and ate their breakfast.

"Well, I better get going now. See you later." Rory smiled as she got up.

Rory got another coffee to go and walked out the diner. She started walking towards the New York Times building. Once in she went up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm new here." Rory said.

"Floor 10." The receptionist said.

Rory got in the elevator and rode to floor 10. She got off and went to another receptionist.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I'm new here." Rory said.

"Hold on, Mr. Smith is expecting you." The receptionist smiled.

Just then a short bald man in a suit walked up to Rory.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" he asked.

"Yes?" Rory asked.

"I'm Joe Smith, you're new boss." He said.

"Hi, you can call me Rory." Rory smiled.

"And you can call me Mr. Smith." He said.

"Ok." Rory nodded.

"Follow me." He said.

Mr. Smith showed Rory all around her floor. He told her everything and everyone she needed to know.

"And here's your desk." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

She sat down at her desk as he left. She couldn't believe she had a desk at the New York Times. She looked around at others desk and realized she had to add more to hers.

"Oh and here's you first assignment." Mr. Smith said handing her a folder.

"Ford?" Rory asked.

Rory got up and went to Mr. Smith's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

She walked in.

"Um, Mr. Smith, I had a question about my article." Rory said.

"What? You don't much about cars? You're a reporter, pretend you do!" he said.

"No, it's just who do you want me to interview?" Rory asked.

"Everyone involved. Like the president, the vice-president, and the CEO." He said.

Rory was afraid he was going to say the vice-president.

"Grab your photo guy Eric and head over there!" he said.

Rory walked up and found Eric that Mr. Smith had introduced before. They went down to Ford and to a surprise she was interviewing the vice-president first while Eric took pictures around Ford. Rory walked into his office.

"Rory?" Dean asked.

"Well, right now I'm with the New York Times." Rory said.

"Right, so ?" Dean asked.

"Correct Mr. Forester." Rory smiled.

Rory turned on her recorder and started interviewing Dean about the topic she was assigned. Halfway through, Dean reached out and turned off her recorder.

"Dean." Rory said.

Dean ignored her and said.

"Would you like to have dinner Friday night?" Dean asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Unless you're going to go to your grandparents for dinner." Dean laughed.

"No." Rory giggled.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Dinner like last night or as in a date?" Rory asked.

"A date." Dean said.

"Why not then." Rory smiled as she turned her recorder back on.

Dean smiled and continued the interview. At the end, Rory got up and said.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Forester." Rory smiled.

"My pleasure." Dean smiled.

Rory then interviewed others she needed while Eric took their pictures. While they were walking back, Eric said.

"You seemed to know the vice-president."

"We dated when we were 16." Rory told him.

"And that explains it." Eric said.

They got back to the New York Times and Rory went to her desk to start working on her article. Suddenly her office phone rang.

"New York Times, Rory Gilmore speaking." Rory answered.

"Hey my important daughter." Christopher said on the other line.

"Dad?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes." Christopher said.

"How did you get this number? Mom doesn't even know it." Rory said.

"I called the front desk and asked to be put through." Christopher said.

"Oh well, that sounds easy." Rory said.

"So what are you doing now?" Christopher asked.

"Oh just working on an article about Ford." Rory told him.

"Wow, I'll let you get back to that. Bye sweetie, love you." Christopher said.

"Love you too dad." Rory said as she hung up.

Rory worked on her article until it was time to go home. Once she got her home, her phone went off.

"Mom, I just got in and I am hungry." Rory said as she started opening up a T.V. dinner.

"Just tell me what happen. Don't go into detail." Lorelai said.

"They gave me my first assignment about Ford and I had to interview Dean!" Rory said.

"No! What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"He asked me out halfway through." Rory said.

"What?!" Lorelai said.

"It's Friday night." Rory said.

"While I'm at your grandparents' house." Lorelai said.

They talked more about it and then Rory asked.

"Mom, do we really have to talk every night?"

"Where did this come from?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, my life is moving on and not slowing down. I can't just stop everything and call you everyday. Maybe once a week." Rory said.

"Well, if it's easier for you. Just one thing. Guess what?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Luke and I are now engaged." Lorelai said.

"Again?" Rory asked.

"Yes again." Lorelai laughed.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Rory exclaimed.

"Thanks hun. Well, I'll let you eat now. Love you." Lorelai said.

"Love you too." Rory said.

Rory hung up the phone and put her T.V. dinner in her microwave. After it heated up, she took it out and began to eat it. After eating she went into her bedroom and grabbed a box. It had all her pictures. She found the pictures of her and Dean. She started looking through them and all those good times. She then put the pictures back and got ready for bed. After getting for bed, she got into to bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory woke up Friday morning to her alarm clock. She couldn't believe that tonight was the night of her date with Dean. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and got ready for work. After she was ready, she headed out the door and went to the diner for coffee and a muffin. After breakfast, she headed off towards work.

"Morning Rory." People said as she walked by.

Rory said good morning to everyone on her floor. She sat at her desk which now had pictures of her with her mom, dad, grandparents, Luke, Lane, and others around Stars Hollow. But most of the pictures were of her and her mom.

Rory opened up her article; she was almost finished with it. She just had to make it perfect. After making corrections, it took her a couple hours to complete it. She saved it and sent it to her editor.

"Hey Rory, lunch?" her co-worker Sarah asked.

"Sure, I just finished my article." Rory smiled as she got up.

"Me too." Sarah said.

"What was your column about this week?" Rory asked.

"How we can save our plant." Sarah said.

"Very interesting." Rory smiled.

The two got to the cafeteria and got in line to get their food. After getting their food, they sat down at their table and started eating.

"So have anything planned this weekend?" Rory asked.

"My parents are visiting. What about you?" Sarah asked.

"I have a date tonight." Rory said.

"Wow, you live here a week and already have a date." Sarah said.

"Well, we dated before." Rory said.

"That explains it." Sarah said.

Rory nodded. The rest of the day was a blur, when Rory got home she went to her shower. After her shower, she began to get ready for her date with Dean. She wore a red spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees and red pumps. When she was all ready, Dean had arrived.

"Hey." Rory smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey. You look great." Dean smiled.

"Thanks, you do too." Rory said.

"Well, shall we get going?" Dean asked.

"Hold on, let me grabbed my purse. You can come in." Rory said.

Rory walked into her bedroom as Dean looked at around her apartment. He noticed a big bookshelf. Rory came back out.

"I have more books in my bedroom." Rory giggled.

Dean picked up a book.

"Jess's book." Dean said.

"It's actually pretty good." Rory said.

Rory took the book out of Dean's hands and put it back.

"Let's get going." Rory smiled.

They walked out of their apartment building and walked a few blocks until they reached the restaurant. Once inside, Rory said.

"Wow this is nice."

"I thought you would like it." Dean smiled.

They were seated right away. They looked through their menus and ordered right away.

"So how's your parents and Clara?" Rory asked.

"My parents are fine and still living in Stars Hollow. Clara is loving college." Dean said.

"I can't believe she's in college." Rory said.

"I know me too." Dean said.

"So do you ever talk to Lindsay?" Rory asked.

"Well, after the divorce we avoided each other all the time. Right before I left, I saw her getting married in the town square. My mom called last year to tell me she had a baby." Dean said.

"Wow." Rory said.

"I know. So how are your mom, dad and grandparents?" Dean asked.

"Mom is engaged to Luke. I see or talk to dad occasionally. My grandparents are well." Rory smiled.

"Any recent boyfriends I should know about?" Dean asked.

"Well, my college boyfriend proposed to me just before graduation. But I told him no and we broke up." Rory told him.

"Oh." Dean said.

"Well, let's forget about our exs." Rory smiled.

"Yeah." Dean smiled.

Their food came and they began to eat.

"This is really good." Rory said.

The two talked and after dinner they walked back to their apartment building. Once in the building, they got in the elevator and hit the buttons for their floors. As they waited, Dean spoke up and looked at Rory.

"Rory." He said.

Rory stared into his eyes.

"Dean." She said.

Their lips crashed into each other and they started making out. The elevator hit Dean's floor and they walked out while still making out. They reached Dean's apartment. Dean fumbled for his keys without letting go of Rory. He got his key and put it in the door. He opened the door and they walked in. Dean shut the door behind him and they went to his bedroom. They laid on the bed.

"I never stopped loving you." Dean said.

"Me too. I could I? You were my first love." Rory said as she kissed him.

The two kept on kissing and ripping each other's clothes off.

"Dean, wait!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This is our first date; we don't want to rush it." Rory said.

"Rory, we've done it before." Dean said.

"I know, but let's get to know each other again. Date for awhile." Rory said.

"Sounds good, I guess." Dean said.

Rory smiled and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a year and Rory was still dating Dean. So now she was packing to go back to Stars Hollow for her mom's and Luke's wedding. Dean was coming with her; they thought that Stars Hollow should know about them.

When Rory put the last of her stuff in her suitcase, Dean came with his luggage.

"Hey." Rory smiled as she kissed him.

"Hey." Dean smiled.

"Do you think Luke is fine about us? I remember the last time we dated." Dean said.

"I'm sure he will be." Rory said.

"Now come, we have a flight to catch." She added.

Rory and Dean went downstairs and caught a cab to ride to the airport. Once at the airport, they checked in and caught on their plane. The plane finally landed in Hartford, Connecticut. Rory and Dean collected their bags and waited for their ride.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she ran towards her daughter.

"Mom!" Rory yelled as her mom hugged her.

They hugged each other for a bit.

"Hey Dean." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey Lorelai." Dean smiled.

"Sorry Luke couldn't be here, but you know running a diner." Lorelai said.

"It's ok." Rory said.

Lorelai helped Rory and Dean put their bags in her car. She drove back to her house.

"Did Luke move in yet?" Rory asked when they pulled up to the house.

"2 days ago and April just got in yesterday." Lorelai said.

"And where's she sleeping?" Rory asked.

"She knew about you coming home and said would feel bad if she took your room, so she said she would just sleep on the couch for this visit." Lorelai told her.

"Well, when she visits and I'm not here, she can have my room." Rory said.

"I told her that." Lorelai said.

Rory and Dean got their bags out and walked into the house with Lorelai.

"Rory!" April smiled as she hugged Rory.

"Hey April." Rory smiled.

"April, this is Dean. Dean, this is April." Rory said.

"Hey April." Dean smiled.

"Hey Dean." April smiled.

Rory and Dean then went into Rory's old room and unpacked. Rory was getting settled in her room when Dean walked out and went to Lorelai.

"What's up Dean?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Sure." She said.

Lorelai and Dean went on the back pouch.

"So what's on your mind?" Lorelai asked.

Dean pulled out something out of his pocket.

"I want to ask Rory to marry me." He told her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean your last marriage didn't turn out well." She said.

"It was a mistake; I always have been in love with Rory." Dean said as he opened the box revealing an engagement ring.

"Oh my god, you have thought about this." She said.

"Yes and I'm asking your permission to ask Rory and to ask her at your wedding reception." He said.

"I want you to make her happy and not to break her heart. Promise me that." She said.

"Promise, I don't want her to go through anymore pain." He said.

"Then yes to both." Lorelai told him.

Dean smiled and they walked back inside.

So that night was the wedding rehearsal.

"So Luke who is your best man?" Rory asked as they were getting ready to practice.

Suddenly, the door swung opened and someone walked in. The door shut and the person walked to Luke.

"So when is this rehearsal over with?" Jess asked.

"We just have to have a practice." Luke said.

"Hey Jess." Rory said.

"Rory?" Jess asked.

"Really Jess? You think I wouldn't be. You do know I'm my mom's maid of honor." Rory said.

"Yeah I should have figured that." Jess said.

"Well, let's get started!" Luke said.

Luke and Lorelai just decided that they would just have a maid of honor and best man and nothing else to avoid having to pick. But then they wanted April in the wedding party so she was a bridesmaid and then Luke had T.J. be a groomsman. So the rehearsal went on and after it and the dinner Rory and Dean were back at the house lying in bed.

"So you and Jess." Dean said.

"Dean, don't worry we're friends. I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too." Dean smiled.

Rory smiled back and kissed him. Dean smiled and put his arms around her. The two cuddled and fell asleep together.

The next morning, Rory and Dean woke up to Lorelai screaming with excitement. Rory got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen.

"Mom, put the coffee down. You are hyper enough." Rory said.

"Rory, I'm just so happy. It's finally happening." Lorelai smiled.

"I know, we all are happy." Rory said as she hugged her mom.

When Rory pulled away, she asked.

"Is dad coming?"

"Yes, he's a part of our lives. He deserves to come. Also Anna is coming, you know April's mom. Christopher and Anna are just a part of our lives." Lorelai said.

"I understand." Rory said.

"Well, get somewhat ready since we're getting dressed at the church." Lorelai said.

Rory walked into to the bathroom to take a shower then brush her teeth and wash her face. She went into her bedroom to find Dean already dressed and going into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Rory got changed into some sweats and joined him for breakfast.

"I hate we can't Luke right now until after so we can't have his coffee." Rory said.

"I know, but I got a little close!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah you did." Rory said.

"Oh Dean, you know you can get ready at the church right?" Lorelai asked.

"Ok thanks." Dean said.

So after breakfast Lorelai, Rory, Dean, and April left to go to the church. Once there, Dean went to get changed with the guys while Lorelai, Rory, and April went to the woman's dressing room.

Once Rory and April had their dresses on, April said.

"Lorelai, you picked out great dresses."

"Thanks April." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom, get dressed. April, I'll do you hair and make-up." Rory said.

"Like you did yours? I like how you did it." April said.

"Of course." Rory smiled.

Lorelai started to get change while Rory did April's hair and make-up. After she finished, Lorelai walked out.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Rory smiled.

"I agree." April said.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

So then Lorelai got her hair and make-up done. Then it was time for the wedding. Everyone was sitting in the church. Luke, Jess, and T.J. were standing at the front. Then the music began. April walked down the aisle next was Rory. Then it was time for the bride, everyone was shock that Richard was walking Lorelai down the aisle. Once at the front Richard left her side and sat next to Emily. The priest began and then it was time for the vows.

"Lucas Danes do you take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be you wife?" **(Author's note: sorry I don't know Luke's middle name)**

"I do." Luke smiled.

"And do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas Danes to be your husband?"

"I do." Lorelai smiled.

By this point, everyone was tearing up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai.

"I happy to pronounce for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Danes!"

Luke and Lorelai walked down the aisle followed by their wedding party. Then they were outside taking pictures.

"Jess, we're actually related now!" Rory smiled.

"Yeah we are." Jess smiled.

"Hey Jess." A blonde walked up and put her arm around Jess.

"Hey Amber. Rory this Amber, my girlfriend. Amber this is Rory." Jess said.

"Hey." Rory smiled and Amber responded the same.

Just then Dean came up and put his arm around Rory.

"Hey Jess." Dean said.

"Long time Dean." Jess said.

"Yeah. Girlfriend?" Dean asked pointed towards Amber.

"Yes. This Amber." Jess said.

Once pictures were done, they headed to the reception. They all sat down for dinner. After dinner, Luke and Lorelai cut the cake and of course the shoved it in each other's mouths. So as Rory ate her cake, someone came up.

"Hey kiddo." Christopher said.

"Dad!" Rory said as she hugged him.

"How's the big apple?" Christopher asked.

"Great, you should visit sometime." Rory said.

"I think I should." Christopher smiled.

"Now's it's time for the bride's and groom's first dance as husband and wife."

Rory and Christopher turned and watched Lorelai and Luke for a little.

"How's Gigi?" Rory asked.

"She's great; I'll bring her with me when I do visit you." Christopher said.

"She'll love it." Rory smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes would like to invite all those in love to join them on the dance floor."

Dean turned to Rory. "Dance?"

"I love too. Talk to you later dad." Rory said.

Rory and Dean danced for the rest of the song. Then it was time for the father-daughter dance. Lorelai danced with Richard while Rory danced with Christopher and April danced with Luke.

At the end of the song, Dean was on stage.

"Rory, can you come up on the stage?" Dean asked.

Rory walked on the stage. Dean grabbed her hands.

"Rory, I've been in love with since we were in 16. I know I made some stupid mistakes, but they made me realize how much I love you. So," Dean said.

He got down on knee and pull out a box.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Dean asked as he showed her the ring.

Rory was in shock. The last time this happen was with Logan. She then realized one reason she didn't say yes to Logan was because she never saw her growing old with Logan. But with Dean, she could see herself with him always.

"Rory?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Rory said.

"Ok. I know this is big." Dean said.

Rory looked at Dean then the ring then back at Dean.

"Yes." She smiled.

Dean smiled and put the ring on her. Then he hugged and kissed her. Everyone cheered for them. Rory was so happy now.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory was back in New York and sitting at her desk typing on her computer. She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Let me see her! We've been best friends since high school! I haven't seen her since our college graduation!"

"Hold on miss, I have to call her office phone telling her she has a visitor." The receptionist said.

"I wanted to surprise her you idiot!"

Rory got up and went to where she heard the yelling. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Paris?" she asked.

"Rory!" Paris exclaimed as she hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well, I had a little break from med school, so Doyle and I decided to come up to New York. I wanted to see you. I heard about you on Obama's bus." She said.

"Yeah I was." Rory said. At this point, she bought her hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear and it was her left hand.

"What's that on your hand?" Paris asked.

Rory looked at her hand and showed Paris.

"I'm engaged." Rory told her.

"To who? Did Logan come back?" Paris asked.

"No it's Dean." Rory said.

"Aw High School Sweethearts." Paris said.

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

"So how are you and Doyle?" Rory asked.

"Great, we're living together in Boston. Doyle is working for the Boston Globe." Paris told her.

"That's great!" Rory smiled.

"Yeah I actually think we'll end up in Boston. I've fallen in love with the city." Paris said.

"That's good. Yeah I've been loving New York." Rory said.

"Are you and Dean living together?" Paris asked.

"No, not yet." Rory told her.

"Well, you two are getting married soon. Don't you think you should get married? I mean Doyle and I aren't even engaged and we live together." Paris said.

"We just like to take things slow." Rory said.

Truth was, Rory really didn't seem to care if they lived together before they were married or not.

"Okay." Paris said.

"Well, I actually have to get back to work. But how about you and Doyle have dinner with Dean and me?" Rory asked.

"That sounds great." Paris smiled.

Paris hugged Rory goodbye and Rory returned to work.

Before they met Paris and Doyle, Rory and Dean were talking.

"I can't believe she asked you that." Dean said.

"I know she has no right knowing if we live together. It's our decision!" Rory said.

"Yeah, but after we got back from Stars Hollow I looked at apartments for us." Dean said.

"You did?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, with the money I make I found this penthouse in between Ford and the New York Times." Dean said handing Rory a stack of papers.

Rory looked over it.

"Dean, it sounds great." She smiled as she kissed him.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

Rory nodded her head and kissed him.

So then they head to dinner with Paris and Doyle. They all had a great talking and catching up. They all had a great time.

Rory and Dean were walking back and Dean walked Rory to her door.

"Pretty soon we'll be walking into the same apartment every night." Dean smiled as they got off the elevator.

They got closer to Rory's door and she noticed someone standing by it.

"Hey Rory."

Rory noticed who it was.

"Logan?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey." Logan said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be in California." Rory said.

"Business trip." Logan told her.

"And how did you know where I live?" Rory asked.

"Funny story, I bumped into your dad and I asked him." Logan said.

"Well, I'm not going back to you. I'm engaged to Dean." Rory said as she looked at Dean.

"How come you get engaged to him, but turn down my proposal?" Logan asked.

"I was still unsure about my future Logan! You were rushing things and I couldn't see where we would be in 5 years." Rory told him.

"Just leave her alone." Dean said.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" Logan asked.

"Logan, stop. I loved you once, but not anymore. I love Dean." Rory said.

"Come on Ace." Logan said.

"Don't call me that, we're not a couple anymore." Rory said.

"Rory, what we had was special." Logan said.

Rory looked at Dean then back at Logan.

"Logan, if what we had was so special then why did you break up with me? All because I said no to your proposal?" Rory asked.

"Rory, it was all or nothing." Logan said.

"Sorry, I just can't see myself living my life like that." Rory said.

"Come on Rory." Logan said.

"Goodbye Logan." Rory said as she fumbled for her keys.

"Rory…" Logan started.

"Goodbye." Rory said as she turned the key allowing her and Dean to go into her apartment.

"And don't wait for me; I'm never coming back to you." Rory said to Logan as she closed the door.

"Sorry about that." Rory said to Dean.

"It's fine." Dean said.

"You know I love you, not him." Rory said.

"I know." Dean smiled as he kissed her.

"Good." Rory smiled.

"You know what I just thought?" Rory asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Besides knowing where we'll live, we really haven't been planning for the wedding." Rory told him.

"Well, it hasn't even been a month." Dean said.

"I know, but I don't want to be one of those brides where they don't include the groom in any decisions." Rory said.

"I'm sure you won't," Dean smiled, "I guess the biggest part is where to get married."

"Yeah it would be nice just in New York City. But then again Stars Hollow." Rory said.

"Yeah Stars Hollow seems better." Dean said.

"I just don't if I want to get married in the church. Part of it is that you married Lindsey there and I would just feel weird." Rory said.

"That's fine, what about in the town square?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and we could actually say our vows in the gazebo!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sounds perfect." Dean smiled.

"It should be in May or June." Rory said.

"Which ever one is fine with me." Dean said.

"Well, mom and Luke married in May so I guess June then!" Rory exclaimed.

"Perfect. Stars Hollow wedding in June. A year from now I guess?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Rory smiled as she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few months, Rory and Dean had called up Taylor about having their wedding in the town square and saying their vows in the gazebo and he agreed. So they set their date for June 5. They were so excited. Rory had decided to make Lane her maid of honor and Dean made Zack his best man. They decided that would be it since they didn't want to go through having to pick other people.

"Last box is finally unpacked." Rory said as she threw the empty box.

"It feels good to living together now." Dean said as he put his arms around her.

"I know." Rory smiled.

"Oh hey we have some wedding plans to do." Rory added.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Cake, flowers, invitations." Rory said.

"Fine." Dean said.

Rory and Dean left and went to the florist to pick out flowers. After they went to pick out the cake.

"I like this more than picking out flowers." Dean said.

"I knew you would." Rory smiled.

"This one is really good." Dean said.

"Which one?" Rory asked.

"Chocolate with butter cream frosting." Dean said.

Rory tried it.

"That's the one." Rory smiled.

So they ordered their cake and next they went to pick out invitations. They ordered them and then left.

"I can't wait to get married." Rory smiled as she kissed Dean.

"Me too." Dean smiled as he kissed her back.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. It's kind of a filler chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally the day. Rory and Dean were getting married. Rory was getting dressed in her dress at her mom's house along with Lane. Everyone in town was coming; they all wanted to see Rory get married. Rory was so happy she was marrying Dean.

"Rory, you picked out a good dress for me." Lane said.

"I knew you would like it." Rory smiled.

"Rory, you look beautiful." Lane smiled.

Just then Lorelai walked in.

"Rory, you look beautiful. I can't believe you're getting married." She smiled as she started to tear up.

"Aw mom." Rory said as she hugged her mom.

"Knock knock." Christopher said as he walked in.

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed as she hugged her dad.

"Wow, Rory, you look beautiful." Christopher said.

Rory smiled.

"I agree with everyone." Luke said as he walked in.

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

"I came in to say it's time to head to the town square." Luke said.

Rory nodded. They all headed to the town square. Few more minutes and everyone were in place. The music started. Lane walked down the aisle. Then Rory walked down the aisle with Christopher. Rory smiled when she saw Dean. When they got to the end, her dad kissed her cheek and sat next to Lorelai.

The ceremony began.

Rory and Dean said traditional vows.

"I do." Rory said when it was her turn.

"I do." Dean said when it was his turn.

The minister pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

Dean leaned in and kissed Rory.

"For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Forrester!"

Rory and Dean walked down the aisle. Rory smiled at her mom, dad, Luke, Gigi, April, and her grandparents.

They took their pictures and it was time for the reception. The dinner was great. Then Rory and Dean cut their cake. They had their first dance together and all the other traditional dances. It was a great reception, they thanked everyone. At the end, Rory and Dean were sitting together.

"I love you Dean." Rory smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you Rory." Dean smiled as he kissed her back.

Rory was glad she went to New York, so this could happen.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. I didn't have any ideas left for this story, so I just ended the story here. **


End file.
